


So Much More

by CallMeHopeless



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeHopeless/pseuds/CallMeHopeless
Summary: Prompt was: Return To Hogwarts// 191 words





	So Much More

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun participating in this! I absolutely loved seeing all the drabbles and receiving so many encouraging comments was beyond wonderful. Thank you to everyone who participated and to the organisers!

“Potter.”

Harry was staring out of the window, watching the scenery go by. He couldn't believe that this was the last time he'd be on the Hogwarts Express. He couldn't believe Hermione and Ron weren't there with him, either. They'd decided that they needed some 'us'-time, whatever that meant.

Harry felt lonely. Upon hearing his name, his head snapped up and he looked at the door, right into Draco Malfoy's face. He was staring at Harry with a mixture of intent and nervousness. Harry noticed how different he looked from the last time he'd seen him on the train. How different they both were now.

“Is that seat taken?”

“Feel free.”

Draco nodded in thanks and sat down. Not for the first time, Harry noticed how handsome his former rival was. How strangely beautiful. He wondered if they would have gotten on if their situation had been different. If they could've been friends or lovers, even if their lives would have been easier. Suddenly, he wondered what was stopping them from being all that now?

He leaned forward slightly, looking at Draco from underneath his eye-lashes and purposefully started:

“So, Draco...”


End file.
